B Lymphocyte Stimulator (BLyS™) protein is a member of the tumor necrosis factor (“TNF”) superfamily that induces both in vivo and in vitro B cell proliferation and differentiation (Moore et al., Science 285: 260-263 (1999)). B Lymphocyte Stimulator is distinguishable from other B cell growth and differentiation factors such as IL-2, IL-4, IL-5, IL-6, IL-7, IL-13, IL-15, CD40L, or CD27L (CD70) by its monocyte-specific gene and protein expression pattern and its specific receptor distribution and biological activity on B lymphocytes. B Lymphocyte Stimulator expression is not detected on natural killer (“NK”) cells, T cells or B cells, but is restricted to cells of myeloid origin. B Lymphocyte Stimulator expression on resting monocytes is upregulated by interferon-gamma (IFN-gamma). The gene encoding B Lymphocyte Stimulator has been mapped to chromosome 13q34.
B Lymphocyte Stimulator is expressed as a 285 amino acid type II membrane-bound polypeptide and a soluble 152 amino acid polypeptide (Moore et al., 1999 supra). The membrane-bound form of B Lymphocyte Stimulator has a predicted transmembrane spanning domain between amino acid residues 47 and 73. The NH2-terminus of the soluble form of B Lymphocyte Stimulator begins at Ala134 of the membrane-bound form of B Lymphocyte Stimulator. Soluble recombinant B Lymphocyte Stimulator has been shown to induce in vitro proliferation of murine splenic B cells and to bind to a cell-surface receptor on these cells (Moore et al., 1999 supra). Soluble B Lymphocyte Stimulator administration to mice has been shown to result in an increase in the proportion of CD45Rdull, Ly6Dbright (also known as ThB) B cells and an increase in serum IgM and IgA levels (Moore et al., 1999 supra). Thus, B Lymphocyte Stimulator displays a B cell tropism in both its receptor distribution and biological activity.
Levels of B Lymphocyte Stimulator protein have been found to be elevated in patients with autoimmune disease, including systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE), rheumatoid arthritis, and Sjögren's syndrome (Zhang et al., The Journal of Immunology, (2001) 166:6-10; Cheema et al., Arthritis and Rheumatism (2001)44:1313-1319; and Groom et al., Journal of Clinical Investigation (2002) 109:59-68). Furthermore, administration of a soluble form of a B Lymphocyte Stimulator receptor, TACI, has been shown to alleviate the autoimmune phenotype of NZBWF1 and MRL-lpr/lpr mice (Gross et al., Nature, (2000) 404:995-999). Thus, antibodies and related molecules that immunospecifically bind to B Lymphocyte Stimulator may find medical utility in, for example, the treatment of B cell disorders associated with autoimmunity. In other embodiments, antibodies and related molecules that immunospecifically bind to B Lymphocyte Stimulator may find medical utility in for example, neoplasia or immunodeficiency syndromes.